1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to key mechanisms, and in particular to key mechanisms that can be assembled in a rapid and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional key mechanism 1 comprises a base plate 10, a scissors linking assembly 20, and a keycap 30. The base plate 10 comprises two pivot bases 11 and two guiding bases 12. Here, FIG. 1 shows only a pivot base 11 and a guiding base 12. The scissors linking assembly 20 comprises a first linking member 21 and a second linking member 22 pivoting thereto. The first linking member 21 comprises two first guiding pillars 21a respectively pivoting to the pivot bases 11 of the base plate 10. The second linking member 22 comprises two second guiding pillars 22a. The second guiding pillars 22a are slidably disposed in the guiding bases 12 of the base plate 10, respectively. The keycap 30 is disposed on the scissors linking assembly 20.
Regarding assembly between the scissors linking assembly 20 and the keycap 30, the second guiding pillars 22a of the second linking member 22 are first disposed in the guiding bases 12. The first guiding pillars 21 a of the first linking member 21 then pivot to the pivot bases 11. Accordingly, two steps are required for the assembly between the scissors linking assembly 20 and the keycap 30, thereby causing inconvenience for assembling the overall key mechanism 1.
Hence, there is a need for key mechanisms with enhanced facilitation of assembly.